Peaches's First Love
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: When a young mammoth enters Peaches's life she falls in love with him after his kindness to her. But Manny will not allow Peaches to be with him. But will Ellie and the others change his mind now that Peaches is growing up? PeachesxOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Apple of Peaches's eye

**Peaches' First Love**

**Chapter 1: The Apple of Peaches' eye**

In the land where Manny and co. live now, Peaches was playing in the brand new playground that Manny has built for her. She was just having a wonderful time with sliding on the slide. Even the other Sub-Zero Heroes were enjoying themselves in their own ways.

Manfred and Ellie decided to watch their daughter enjoy herself. That seemed to have them entertained.

Sid was just sleeping on a rock as usual, and Crash and Eddie were pulling pranks on him. They both snickered as they snuck up on him with their tip-toes. "Okay bro, go!" Whispered Eddie. Crash saluted his brother, and then he carefully placed an orange in Sid's paw.

Eddie then looked around for a feather. Then he smiled once he saw a vulture sleeping on a branch. Eddie smiled smugly as he quietly scooted over to the vulture. Then he plucked a feather off it, and caused the vulture to scream and automatically fall back asleep.

Then Eddie ran back to Crash and Sid, then tickled the sloth's nose with the feather he had plucked. Sid's eyes twitched a bit, and his nose wrinkled. Then he put his claw on his face only to cause the orange to smash on his face and get orange juice all over his face. Crash and Eddie began cackling with their stomach's being held by their hands, and falling to the ground on their backs.

Diego was hunting a caribou who was just eating the grass. Diego took a step back and glared, then unsheathed his claws and jumped right on top of the caribou and started biting and scratching it.

**(AN: The rest of this scene is censored everyone. XD)**

Buck was whipping some rhino's with his vine, and then bull riding them.

**(AN: Yes Buck is in here. And Scrat and Scratte are still in a romantic relationship, cuz I hated how the third movie ended. So…I decided to have Buck in the herd, and Scrat and Scratte are still together. ^^)**

"Isn't this great honey? Peaches is really enjoying herself at the playground that you built for her." Grinned Ellie. "Yeah…she doesn't even need the Ice Mobile I made for her…" Sighed Manny. "Oh honey…I'm really sorry… But you know…kids don't stay babies for long…" Sighed Ellie.

"I suppose I understand a little…" Sighed Manny. Ellie gave her mate a low smile. When Peaches finally slid down the slide for the last time, she frowned when she saw Manny and Ellie together. She noticed how Ellie grabbed Manny's trunk with hers, and they both intertwined with each other as they nuzzled their heads together.

Peaches turned her head to see a male and female anteater cuddling with each other. Then she saw a male and female beaver playfully chasing each other around. She even saw Scrat and Scratte together in a nest who were holding hands and kissing each other passionately with affectionate smiles on their faces. Peaches sadly frowned and laid her head down. She wanted a mate for herself just like all the other animals.

Manny and Ellie noticed their daughter's sorrow. "Peaches? Are you okay sweetheart?" Asked Ellie. "Is something wrong?" Asked Manny. Peaches noticed her parents asking and she automatically shook off her sad frown and faked a smile to hide her sorrow.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" She grinned. Manny and Ellie gave her a smile. "Well…good. But is something bothering you?" Asked Manny. "No I'm fine, really." Said Peaches. "Okay…" Manny smiled. Peaches stomach began to rumble.

"Oh my! It seems as though my stomach could use some food!" Peaches blushed. "That's okay honey! Go ahead and get yourself a snack. We can wait." Grinned Ellie. "Just be careful, and stay away from strangers." Ordered Manny.

"Don't worry dad, I promise." Peaches nodded and began to walk away from her parents and go over the hill to the Apple Tree. "Good. Now you be careful out there!" Manny shouted from a distance. "Yeah I hear ya dad!" Peaches shouted back with her trunk held up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Peaches walked away from her parents for a minute to get an apple from the Apple Tree. She looked up and saw the last apple hanging down from the tree. Peaches reached out her trunk to grab it, but her trunk was too small and short to reach it. Then she stood up on her tippy-toes to get closer to it, but it was no use. Peaches let out a disappointed sigh.

"It's no use…my trunk is way too small and short to get the apple, and I'm not strong enough to tackle the tree and drop the apple. What am I gonna do…?" Peaches didn't feel sad not just because she was hungry, but also because she wanted to be as strong as all the other mammoth's. She felt left out from all the others.

Suddenly from the hill's pathway, a small young dark brown colored fur male mammoth about Peaches' age and who almost looked like her, only with more male like features noticed Peaches crying below the Apple Tree. The male mammoth looked up at the Apple Tree and figured out that Peaches wants the apple.

He didn't want to just ignore the poor sad little female counterpart of his. So he glared with determination at the Apple Tree and began tackling it to loosen the apple's grip and make it fall.

Peaches heard the male grunting and felt the vibration of him tackling the tree. She looked up and saw her male counterpart tackling the tree. When the male had finally tackled as hard as he could, the apple finally loosened and fell down. The male was able to catch it with his trunk, and he offered it to Peaches. Peaches gasped.

"For me?! You really want me to have it?!" She asked in shock. "Sure! Why not?" Her male counterpart grinned. "Are you really sure? 'Cause it's the very last apple on this tree. So do you really want me to have it? You really look like you could use it." Peaches said, caring about the young male.

"No, I don't need it. When I saw you crying earlier, I felt so bad for you. You looked like you really wanted this apple. So I decided to help you out and give you the apple instead. Here, take it." The male offered. Peaches took one last look at him, but he just continued smiling with the apple still in his trunk and near her. Peaches gave him a soft grin, and took the apple out of his trunk with her trunk to stuff the apple in her mouth, leaving apple juice around her lips.

"Thank you so much, sir! That was very kind of you! I really enjoyed the apple! Thank you!" Peaches cheerfully thanked him. Her male counterpart smiled.

"Hey no problem! You were really in a deep depression that time, so need to thank me!"

"Oh but I must! You were being so kind to me! You actually offered the very last apple of the season to me! Thank you SO much!" Cheered Peaches. The male mammoth just smiled and gave her a low and friendly chuckle. Then he looked at the Apple Tree and noticed that there was a seed from the place where the apple that he offered to Peaches was.

"Say, do you see that seed right there?" The male asked. "Yeah. It's just a seed though, so what of it?" Asked Peaches. "Okay so it may look like just an ordinary seed that's just growing because it's taking that apple's place. But when I was just a young mammoth, my grandmother told me about an old folktale about growing seeds." Her male counterpart explained.

"And what would that folktale be?" Asked Peaches.

"Well…my grandmother told me that when a new seed has sprouted, then a new baby animal has been born. Each time the seed grows, the baby grows along with it. So who knows? A new baby could've been born. And maybe that apple that I gave you was the sign of showing that you are fully grown." The male explained with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh…really…?" Peaches asked starting to get a little more interested. "Yeah, but it's just an old folktale that my Grandma told me. So I don't really know if it's true. But…it does sound like something that would me true to me…" The male grinned.

"Yeah…I guess it sounds a little real to me too… That's a very nice story that your Grandmother told you though." Grinned Peaches. "Thanks." The male thanked. "My names Peaches. What's your name?" Asked Peaches.

"Apples." The mammoth responded. "Apples?" Asked Peaches. "Yup. That's my name. Apples." Said Apples. "Wow! We both have fruit names! Cool! But…you're name sounds silly." Peaches snickered. Apples grinned.

"Speak for yourself! Who would have a name like Peaches?!" Laughed Apples. "Apples?! That's silly!" Laughed Peaches. Peaches and Apples stared at each other for minute, then grinned and started laughing.

"Well it's kind of a coincidence since you just gave me an apple, Apples." Teased Peaches. "Yeah it is pretty funny." Apples laughed putting his trunk behind his head. "Well I really like you Apples." Grinned Peaches. Apples began to blush a little bit. "Well…uh…I like you too…Peaches…" He nervously added.

Peaches and Apples giggled and then smiled at each other without saying a word for at least 30 seconds. But that was when the sound of a voice was called out. It was another big female mammoth. "Apples! Let's go honey!" It called out.

"Oh! Coming mother!" Apples called back. "I gotta get going Peaches. My mom wants me back right now. But I'll see you again soon." Grinned Apples. Peaches stopped blushing and then smiled to quickly recover.

"Oh yeah! Okay! I'll see you again soon." She said. "Great! Meet me right here tomorrow okay?" Asked Apples. "Right." Nodded Peaches. "Okay, later!" Apples said as he ran off to his mother. Peaches watched him walk off with his mother, and then she blushed. She seemed to have a new friend or maybe even love interest in her life…

To be continued…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***There are no promises about the next chapter coming up TOO soon. Because I have to think about what's gonna happen next, and I still have a lot of work to do. =/ But I will update! =D Goddess on a Highway really wanted me to do this story, so I decided to dedicate this to her. ;) And I'm sure that Goldenpuon and a lot of other Ice Age fans out there really like this story. =) Do you think that Peaches and Apples make a cute couple? ;D A picture on Deviantart called "Sweet child of mine" inspired me to write this story. I mean I know that Millie on there was her sister, but a dark mammoth and everything just inspired me to write a story about Peaches having a love interest. ^^ I'm really proud with how I wrote this, and the story plotline, so please give some credit and Review okay? XD***


	2. Friend or Boyfriend?

***Wow! I didn't expect a lot of people to like this story too much! Thank you all so much! ^^ I'm a bit nervous for how this chapter might turn out since the last one was really good. I just hope that my writing skills are good on here, and the storyline and such is good. So yeah, I don't own Ice Age or any of the characters. But I do own the character Apples. I love saying that. XD Enjoy! Please Review! =D***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches' First Love**

**Chapter 2: Friend or Boyfriend?**

When Peaches walked along the pathway on the hill back to her herd, she had floating hearts coming out of her, along with a blushing face and a love struck expression as well. But she still had some apple juice on her mouth. She didn't seem to bother to wipe it off since Apples gave her that apple.

Peaches spotted her herd eating the caribou that Diego hunted. She smiled as she walked over to join them in their feast.

"Oh Peaches! Thank goodness your back and alright!" Manny sighed in relief. "I'm fine dad, you don't have to worry so much." Grinned Peaches. Ellie noticed the mess around Peaches' lip.

"Peaches you've got apple juice all over your lip! Did you have an apple for your snack perhaps?" Asked Ellie. "Yeah…I had one delicious apple…" Peaches affectionately said with a love struck face, obviously thinking of Apples. Ellie wiped the apple juice off her daughters lip.

"Why didn't you just wipe the apple juice off your lip in the first place, fruity? Don't ya know that when it's gets dry, then it gets itchy?" Asked Buck. "I know. But there's a very good reason to why I didn't wipe it off. I'm not telling though." Peaches said with a smug on her face.

Sid was near a small pond and was washing his face off from the orange juice that Crash and Eddie smashed on him. Crash and Eddie were just laughing at him the whole time. "Don't ever do that to me again! Do you hear me?!" Scolded Sid.

"Yeah we heard ya Sid." Said Crash. "But we're just not gonna listen!" Laughed Eddie. Crash and Eddie both continued laughing at the poor sloth. Diego gave them a smirk.

"So how was it back there, Peaches?" Asked Diego. "It was fantastic…" Peaches affectionately said. "Well it sure does sound like it!" Grinned Ellie. "You didn't talk to any strangers now, did you Peaches?" Asked Manny. Peaches' eyes shot open. She did not keep her promise on not talking to any strangers, since she met Apples. But she came up with a lie.

"Uh…no… Nope! I sure didn't!" She lied. "Good. 'Cause if I ever see you talking to any strangers at all, then I'm gonna pulverize them." Manny glared. Peaches took a gulp from her father's words.

Crash and Eddie both stopped laughing and took a look at their niece, who was looking nervous from hearing her father say something like that. But then they noticed a blush on her face, and they both smiled and looked at each other. They seemed to be the most suspicious about her…

"Well Peaches, the hour is getting late right now, so you better get some shut-eye." Said Manny. "Yeah, I hear ya dad." Said Peaches. "Well then have a good night's rest, and have sweet dreams, honey." Grinned Ellie. "Okay, goodnight mom. Goodnight dad." Said Peaches. "Goodnight Peaches." Said Manny and Ellie. "Goodnight Peaches!" Everyone else shouted. "Goodnight to all of you too!" Grinned Peaches.

Peaches wrapped her trunk around Manny and Ellie and gave them both hugs, as they did the same to her. Then Peaches walked over beside a rock, and curled up near it and fell asleep smiling. She was thinking about Apples, and she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

Crash and Eddie noticed her smile, and then they both nodded at each other.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at the playground, Peaches was enjoying herself more than ever before. Ever since she met Apples, she has felt so happy. Manny and Ellie were able to actually notice the difference in her cheerful qualities.

"Wow Manny! Peaches has been acting so cheerful than usual today!" Ellie grinned in awe. "I know! I've never seen her so happy! I almost wish that she would be this happy everyday!" Grinned Manny. "Me too!" Ellie smiled As Peaches kept having her fun time, Crash and Eddie were spying on Peaches from the top of a tree.

"Hey bro, how come Peaches has been acting happier than usual?" Asked Crash. "I don't know. Ever since yesterday afternoon, she became much happier than usual." Whispered Eddie. "Ya think we better check it out?" Smirked Crash. "Duh! When Peaches leaves, we're gonna follow her without her noticing us, and see what she's up too." Eddie smirked.

"Hey mom! Dad! I'm getting hungry right now, so can I go to the Apple Tree?" Asked Peaches. Ellie gave her a smug. "I don't know. Can you?" "Whoops! I mean, may I go to the Apple Tree?" Peaches corrected herself. Manny and Ellie giggled.

"Sure you can honey." Said Ellie. "But stay away from strangers remember." Ordered Manny. "Yeah I get it." Peaches said with a smug. "I'll see you later!" Peaches called out from the hill.

Without Peaches noticing, Crash and Eddie scurried out of the tree and followed Peaches on a cliff edge, above her. They were gonna see what Peaches was hiding from them…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the Apple Tree, Peaches stood under the tree blushing and smiling, waiting for Apples to arrive. Crash and Eddie stood above the cliff edge watching Peaches, and they both squinted their eyes and glared at Peaches.

"What's our niece up too…?" Whispered Crash. "Shhh!" Eddie shushed him. Peaches was pasting around still waiting for Apples, but that was when the sound of a familiar and adorable young voice was heard, and startled Peaches.

"Hey!" Peaches turned to the voice that greeted her, and she spotted her male counterpart, Apples. She blushed and smiled gleefully at him.

"Apples you're here!" She cheered. Crash and Eddie gasped and their eyes shot open with shock and disbelief. "I sure am!" Grinned Apples. Peaches ran over to Apples and wrapped her trunk around him, as he did the same to her. Peaches even nuzzled his head as she was wrapped in the feeling of Apples' soft trunk.

"I brought you something." Apples held out a peach in his trunk and offered it to Peaches. "A peach! Awww…you gave me something after my name!" Cooed Peaches. "That's right! Because I think that you're as sweet as a peach!" Apples complimented her. Peaches blushed.

Crash and Eddie both looked at each other with incredibly shocked faces.

"Hey bro, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Crash asked with a smile on his face. "Ohhh…our niece Peaches, got a boyfriend!" Teased Eddie. "So Apples is his name huh? No wonder…especially since they're a couple!" Teased Crash.

When Apples and Peaches kept smiling at each other, they were interrupted when they heard the sound of Crash and Eddie laughing. Peaches gasped when she spotted her "Uncles." The two possums began to sing.

"Peaches and Apples sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the two in a fruit carriage!" Crash and Eddie teased, then they continued laughing their butts off.

Peaches growled and glared furiously at them, while blushing and steam was coming out of her head. "Do you _know_ these two?!" Demanded Apples. "Unfortunately…yes. And they shouldn't even _be_ here right now." Growled Peaches.

"We're sorry Peaches! But this is just pure gold!" Laughed Crash. "You having a boyfriend is hilarious! You kept it hidden from us!" Laughed Eddie. "You _better_ not tell dad, or else I'm gonna slap you both silly with my trunk!" Peaches threatened the laughing possums.

"Okay! Okay! We won't tell we promise!" Crash yelled still laughing hysterically. Peaches gave her Uncles one last growl and turned to Apples, who stood there starring at the possums with an awkward and surprised face.

"I'm really sorry Apples. I didn't know that I was being followed, and they were being real pests, and I'm just-" "It's okay." Apples interrupted the young female. "Huh?" Peaches asked a bit confused.

"It's okay. You didn't know that they were following you, and it's not your fault. They also said that they won't tell your dad, right?" Asked Apples. "Right…?" Asked Peaches. "Then it's okay. Plus…did you just hear what they said just now…?" Apples nervously asked while blushing.

"Um…all I heard was teasing." Peaches snickered. "Well…they just called me your…boyfriend…" Apples nervously added while blushing really hard. Peaches began to blush as hard as him. She and Apples' face became as red as a beautiful red rose. Apples shook his head to snap out of it however.

"Wait, uh…ya know what? Just forget that I said that. I mean were just friends, right?" Asked Apples. "Oh yeah! Best friends!" Peaches nodded her head in agreement. "Right! Well…um…I'll see you tomorrow right here…?" Apples nervously asked the young female counterpart of his.

"Sure! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Grinned Peaches. "Okay, I gotta get going. See you then Peaches!" Apples shouted from a distance over the hill. "You too Apples!" Peaches shouted back. Crash and Eddie just snickered.

Right when Apples disappeared over the horizon of the hill, Peaches blushed and smiled with a love struck face. Crash and Eddie scurried down the cliff and just teased their niece again.

"Peaches' got a boyfriend! Peaches' got a boyfriend!" The possums teasingly sang. Peaches blushed incredibly hard, and then glared at them.

"Hey! Shut up! He's NOT my boyfriend! He's just my best friend!" Peaches corrected them, obviously lying. Her Uncles gave her a smug. "Whatever you say…" Then Crash continued for his brother Eddie. "Juliet!" Then they bursted out laughing.

Peaches scowled them still blushing. But then she looked back at the hill, and smiled affectionately. She and her Uncles walked back to the herd over the hill. It looks like Apples has a new admirer…and so does Peaches.

To be continued…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***A very cute new Ice Age couple, huh? Almost as cute as ScratxScratte. =D I'll update sometime soon! Just please Review for now! See y'all next chapter! Later! ^^***


	3. A Secret too big to hide

**Peaches' First Love**

**Chapter 3: A Secret too big to hide**

The next day in the afternoon, Peaches just came back from the playground smiling happily. But she stopped and her smile turned into a frown, when she saw Crash, Eddie, Sid, Diego, and Buck all smiling smugly at her. Peaches playfully rolled her eyes at them.

"Alright…what do you guys want?" She said flatly yet teasingly. "No…it's nothing little Peaches." Sid said, shaking his head and still smiling smugly. "Oh really?" Peaches crooked an eyebrow with a dull look on her face. "Really." Diego nodded. "What's going on, everyone? Tell me." Ordered Peaches. The animals in front of the young female, all smiled smugly at each other for a minute, then began to explain.

"Well…after hearing some juicy news we got from the twin posse…" Before Buck continued explaining, Peaches' eyes shot open, and then she suspiciously glared at them. "What "Juicy News" are you talking about exactly…?" The female growled. "Oh…nothing much…" Diego teasingly said with a smug.

"Except for the fact that you have a BOYFRIEND!" Sid corrected her. Then Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck all began to laugh hysterically on the ground The young female mammoth gasped at what she had JUST heard. It looks like she shouldn't have trusted her twin Uncles.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT?! Only Crash and Eddie knew about it!" Cried Peaches. "Exactly!" Grinned Crash. "Cause we told them!" Explained Eddie. "WHAT?! WHY?!" Yelled Peaches. "We're sorry Peaches!" Apologized Eddie. "But the truth about you having a boyfriend is just pure gold!" Laughed Crash. "We just had to tell them!" Eddie continued for his brother. "First off, he's NOT my boyfriend! Second, I told you guys not to tell anyone about this!" Peaches reminded them. Crash and Eddie walked up to her with smugs on their faces.

"Correction Peaches. You said to not tell Manny and Ellie about this." Explained Crash. Eddie continued for him. "You never said that we couldn't tell the others about this." Eddie smirked. Peaches gasped, and then growled at them while blushing of embarrassment. Everyone began laughing again, then Sid came up in front of her, and made himself sound like a girl.

"Oh Apples! I love you SO much!" He teased. Then Diego came up, and lowered his voice to sound like a man. "Give me a kiss, baby." Then Diego and Sid were making kissy faces at Peaches face, obviously causing her to blush and grow angrier.

**(AN: Sid and Diego were NOT kissing each other. They were just making** **kissy faces at Peaches. XD)**

Then Buck came up to imitate a strict father like Manny. "Get your hand off my daughter you foul beast!" He teased. Then they all began laughing incredibly hard once again.

"Diego!" Peaches whined. The female was not used to seeing the tough Saber actually join someone in a silly imitation like what they did. "Sorry Peaches. But it was so fun, that I just HAD to do it!" Snickered Diego. "You HAD too?!" Yelled Peaches.

"Crash and Eddie you're so mean! Now that the others know, my life is gonna be a total embarrassment and disaster, since they all know my secret now!" Cried Peaches. "Peaches we really are sorry!" Cried Eddie. "Yeah! We promise that we won't do something like this ever again!" Cried Crash.

"How am I supposed to trust you two, especially after all of THIS mess that you caused for me?!" Demanded Peaches.

"Well…um…" Both Crash and Eddie tried to think of a reason, but of course they had nothing.

The furious female mammoth interrupted them. "You guys aren't Uncles, you're annoying and stupid little brothers! I hate you both! And that includes you Buck, Diego, and Sid! You guys are all the WORST! I never want to see you guys ever AGAIN!" Peaches furiously yelled, then ran off crying. As she ran off, her family members noticed some teardrops being wisped away into the wind, and they all sighed with guilty faces as they watched the sad young mammoth run off over the hill.

"She's right, ya know." Sid, Diego, Crash, and Eddie, all turned to realize that Buck was the one who brought up that subject. Buck had his arms folded, and his eyes closed with a guilty expression on his face. "You two Posse really shouldn't have told us. Even though it was funny and all…you both knew that Fruity would be heartbroken, correct?" Asked Buck. Crash and Eddie were too guilty and depressed to respond. But they too knew that Buck was right. If they hadn't told their friends about this commotion, then Peaches would not be as heartbroken as she is right now…

"Well…I guess he's right…" Sighed Sid.

"Yeah…we also probably shouldn't have teased her like that…" Sighed Diego. "Well I'm glad that you agree. I myself shouldn't have teased her like that, mates. We shall all apologize to her when she comes back." Explained Buck.

"Sounds good to me!" Sid nodded with a goofy grin on his face. "Good." The weasel responded to him. Buck jumped off the rock and began to walk off, along with Sid and Diego behind him, that is…until he looked over his shoulder to see the two guilty twin possums who were just standing there feeling sorry for themselves, and Peaches.

"Posse…I want the both'a you to apologize to Fruity first. You owe her the biggest apologize out of all of us… Let us know when you're both ready…" Buck reminded them, as he Sid, and Diego walked off onto a pathway leading back to their main home.

Crash and Eddie just stood there without a word. Instead the both of them just let out depressed sighs…

To be continued…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***It was a short chapter I know. But I have some other stories and stuff coming as you already know. I'm having a bit of a Writer's Block right now however. I can't exactly think of what should happen in the next chapter… =( So I was just wondering…if any of you could just leave a Review saying your idea for what you think should happen next? Cuz I could use some help… XD For now just leave a Review to tell what you think of it, or what you think should happen in the next chapter. THAT is the Review that I really want to see right now though. XDDD Well please help me out everyone! TTFN! Ta-ta for now! ^^***


	4. We're so sorry, Peaches

***I'm terribly sorry it took so long everyone. I was busy with SO many things. Especially with School in the way. -_-' Here's the next Chapter finally. Once again, I don't own Peaches, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Scratte, or Buck. They all belong to Blue Sky Studios and 20****th**** Century Fox. But of course…I do own Apples. ;)***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches' First Love**

**Chapter 4: We're so sorry, Peaches.**

Out on a canyon facing against the beautiful bright colors of the sunset, Peaches laid on the ground with tears rushing through her furry and light brown colored cheeks. The young mammoth had never been so humiliated in her entire life.

Her Uncles Crash and Eddie had made her feel like a fool to ever trust big-mouths like them. If they hadn't told half of the Herd, perhaps she wouldn't be so mad, embarrassed, and depressed. She knew now that every time she would go to visit her male counterpart Apples, they would know and only laugh at her like idiots.

Peaches is not so sure if she can forgive the two posse. Especially after the huge secret that she had kept hidden for a while. It seems as though her grudge is holding on, just like an animal holding onto a tree to keep from being blown away by the rushing wind.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted them…" Peaches angrily whispered under her breath. "With big-mouth's like theirs, I don't even know if I should trust a single word they say to me. If I knew any better that they were gonna tell the others, I never would've told them!" Peaches sternly yelled. "I…I hate them both!" The mammoth yelled in a rage throughout the canyon with tears only running faster down through her face.

From the pathway leading to the canyon, Crash and Eddie scurried their way over to their niece, Peaches.

They noticed her crying on the ground, and they both looked at each other with worried and sad faces. The twins gave each other a nod however, then scurried over to Peaches to comfort and apologize to her. But they both knew very well that Peaches would not forgive them after the huge mess they caused for her. However…they wanted to at least try. They couldn't just leave the poor young mammoth to suffer like this forever. The posse both stood on Peaches' small yet somewhat big tusks to face up to her.

"Um…Peaches?" Crash nervously asked. But the female furiously interrupted them.

"I'm NOT going to forgive you even if you apologize! So don't try to make me!" She ordered, then pounded her head on the ground with an irritated grunt. "But Peaches…we feel really horrible for what we did…" Crash explained with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yeah! We feel incredibly guilty about it! We caused such misery to you and we're sorry!" Cried Eddie. The mammoth raised her head up with a glare.

"If you guys are really sorry, then you wouldn't have told Sid, Diego, and Buck about ANY of this!" She sternly yelled.

"But we only told those two about it! We never told Manny or Ellie about it!" Eddie yelled back. "Besides, Sid, Diego, and Buck were just kidding! They never actually meant to hurt you! It was JUST a joke!" Explained Crash. Peaches only grew more furious with them.

"No it WASN'T! Now get away from me!" She furiously ordered the posse. "Not until we continue talking about this!" Crash and Eddie yelled back. The young mammoth grabbed a smooth rock with her trunk, and began pounding Crash and Eddie's stomachs with it.

"You dolts are no help! I wish Apples were here!" Peaches complained, still hitting her Uncles with the rock. "Well we're doing the best we-OW!" Before Crash could continue his explanation, Peaches hit him with the rock. But Eddie continued for his brother.

"Can as your Uncles!" He scolded. Peaches kept hitting them with the rock, but she slowed down a bit, and caused her hits to put less pressure on the two Posse. When she finally grew tired and hit them softly with the rock for the last time, Crash and Eddie took the rock out of her hands, then placed it on the ground to just glare at the furious mammoth. They all sighed with exhaustion and irritation, and fell to the ground facing the sunset.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later when the bright sun had finally set, the velvet night sky had come, and stars were shining brightly and beautifully in the moonlight. Peaches, Crash, and Eddie, all still laid at the ground and starred at the stars all night. They seem to feel at ease…a little bit… When everything seemed silent at first, Crash began to finally speak.

"Hey Peaches." "What do you want?" The mammoth responded with a glare and somewhat frustrated tone in her voice. "Do you remember the time when you were first born underground in the Dinosaur World?" The possum asked. "…Sorta…" Said Peaches.

Peaches doesn't seem to remember completely. But perhaps that's because she was only a baby at that time. Most new-born's do not remember their baby life too well. But for Peaches…she seemed to keep just a little bit of the memories within her heart.

"Well…Manny and Ellie were both very blessed to have a daughter like you." Grinned Eddie. "And we were just as blessed as them. 'Cause we got a really cool niece like you…" Crash explained with a sweet smile on his face. Peaches' eyes widen a bit. She seemed both surprised and delighted at the same time to hear her Uncles say such kind words.

"Your friends were just as blessed as Manny, Ellie, and us too, Peaches." Eddie continued for Crash. Peaches began to smile a bit. Although she tried not to, due to her rage at the both of them for telling her oh so called friends her big secret. But somehow…she couldn't seem to ignore them… She could almost only smile at them.

"We both knew somehow that we would cause a big embarrassment and great pain to you when you'd grow up. We always mess with everyone in our herd." Explained Crash. "But we only do it because…well…we love you…" Eddie whispered.

Peaches could only respond with a gasp. Did she just hear what she thought would never be heard in her life? Her Uncles actually told her…they love her? But then she thought, is it really this necessary to forgive them now? They've done something terrible to her. But…she couldn't ignore them completely now…

"Why would you say that if you humiliated me completely?" The young mammoth asked. "Well…we just do all that stuff to show that we love you." Explained Crash. "We know it sounds really stupid, but it's true! Somehow it's our way of showing it." Eddie grinned. "Sometimes if you love someone…you'll do stupid and mean things to hide it from them…" Crash finally got to the main point.

Peaches started to smile. Maybe her Uncles aren't as bad as she thinks they are. But she knew that she had to ignore them somehow, but she couldn't. They were just acting too sweet for her to ignore. She thought that maybe she should continue to listen to the two posse…

"And when we said that we were all very blessed to have you…then maybe Manny and Ellie will understand." Eddie explained. "Yeah. 'Cause they both love you very much as do we and the rest of the herd. So we're just saying that…maybe Manny and Ellie will understand if you tell them that you have a boyfriend, and why you're keeping it from them…" Crash guessed. The young mammoth stood up.

"Okay, first off, Apples is not my boyfriend. And second off, I'm sure mom will understand, but dad? Come on guys, you've seen how overprotective and strict my dad is. He'll never accept me being with Apples…" She sighed. The two posse snickered. "Yeah…you're kinda right about that kinda junk and stuff." Eddie laughed. Peaches actually responded with a low chuckle and smile at them. Her Uncles began to smile at her sudden glee.

"Oh…? Did we just see a smile there?" Crash asked smiling smugly while his brother was giggling. Peaches gasped. "Oh! Well…yeah…" She smiled. "Peaches…were really sorry." Eddie apologized. "Yeah, we really promise that we won't do anything like this to you ever again." Crash promised their niece.

The mammoth smiled at them. It seems as though after hearing all of their kind words, she couldn't help but just apologize to them already.

"Well…after hearing your wonderful and kind speech……I forgive you." Peaches grinned. "You do?!" Crash and Eddie both shouted with surprise and glee. Is their niece finally forgiving them? Yes she is! "Yeah…I do…" Peaches nervously smiled. Crash and Eddie both jumped right into Peaches' Trunk and hugged her with all their might. Peaches wrapped her small trunk around them with a soft grin.

"Come on guys…we gotta get going. The Herd's probably worried about all of us by now." Peaches teased them both. "Yeah, we hear ya." Laughed Eddie. "Come on bro, let's go." Crash playfully ordered. The two posse scurried up on Peaches' small tusks to sit on them. The young mammoth smiled pleasantly at them, and walked off the canyon, and back to path leading to their home.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Hooray!!! Peaches finally forgave her Uncle's!!!!! ^^ Anyways, something tells me that it's not gonna be long before Manny and Ellie find out about Peaches' Secret… O_O Manny's probably gonna be the most furious! D: Well thank you very much for reading. I'll update when I have an idea for the next Chapter. I'm pretty sure it'll be easy for me to think of one though. Don't worry. ;) I have other stories to work on however! But I WILL update the story, I promise! ;D Just Review for now please! XD***


	5. Advice for Apples

***So here's the next Chapter. I guess that didn't take TOO long. But I should've updated sooner or later. Well here it is. Review it for me please. I don't own any of the characters, except for Apples and his Parents. ;D***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 5: Advice for Apples**

After Peaches had finally forgiven her Uncles, Crash and Eddie, they were able to pass through the Canyon and make it back to their home. They spotted Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, and Buck, all resting in their own places. The animals smiled at Peaches and her Uncles when they have returned home after a long night together.

Sid, Diego, and Buck, all gave each other a nod. They remembered that they own Peaches an apology after making fun of her like that. The trio ran up to Peaches with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Peaches…about that joke that we made on you earlier…" Sid brought up, with his claws behind his back. Diego interrupted the Sloth. "We just wanted to say that we're sorry for everything…" Then Buck came up. "Yeah…can you ever forgive us, Fruity?"

Peaches could only respond with a smile. Manny and Ellie looked confused however. They didn't know what they meant by, "The joke that they played on her." Especially since they don't know about what their daughter is hiding just yet…

"Of course I forgive you, guys! Crash and Eddie had already apologized to me, and they said the kindest words to me! So I just had to forgive the both of them, and now I shall forgive you!" Peaches cheered.

Sid, Diego, and Buck, smiled pleasantly at the young mammoth. Now that it was all out of the way, they didn't have to worry about her sorrow anymore! Peaches held out her trunk asking for a hug. So her friends all wrapped their soft arms around her. But so many of her friends piled on top of her, that she fell to the ground laughing.

Manny and Ellie still looked puzzled from what was going on. But then…they just had to smile along to Peaches' Glee.

She seemed to be very happy now. Peaches won't actually have to hide anything from her friends anymore. Well…anyone except for her parents. If they found out, and especially her father Manny, then they would surely blow a gasket and forbid her from seeing her male counterpart Apples ever again…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Out from a far distance away from our Sub-Zero-Heroes, Apples was speaking to his mother named Lily about something. His mother didn't look way too much like the young male, but there were a few minor similarities in her that made her and her son look almost alike. It all started with a simple question from Apples.

"Say mom…I know that you're a girl and all so…I was just wondering if…maybe you could give me some advice on girls?" He shyly asked.

"Well why do you need advice like that, pumpkin?" Lily asked. But then she grew a smug on her face. "Did you meet someone nice perhaps, sweetheart?" Apples gasped with his face turning as red as blood.

"Wh-wh-wh-why would you ask something like that, mom?!" The male screeched with a scared and embarrassed tone in his voice. Lily just playfully rolled her eyes. "Because the only reason you or any boy would ever ask something like that, is because they're in love with someone!" She grinned.

Apples swore that he wouldn't blush any harder, but his mothers words got the best of him; causing him to only blush harder than he ever could before.

"Tell me her name, honey." Lily ordered with a smug. Apples continued to blush. He promised himself that he wouldn't tell about Peaches. But in a situation like this, he can't just help but blurt out his female counterpart's name. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you! Her name is Peaches!" The young mammoth confessed.

"Peaches…huh… She sounds real sweet Apples, besides her name." Lily teased him. "Mom…" Her son whined. "I'm sorry! I just can't help it!" Laughed Lily. "Anyways, Applebee, what is Peaches like?" The older mammoth innocently asked.

"Well…she's fun…smart…cute…kind…caring…brave…headstrong…and…" Apples's mother interrupted him. "Pretty?" She asked. "Beautiful!" The male corrected her. "She has such a sweet personality just like her name! And she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! I swear that I'll never find another love like her." Apples explained with a love struck face.

"Oh…! Honey, you really are in love with her!" Cheered Lily. Her son gasped from what he had heard. He just confessed his love for Peaches! But was it really that necessary to describe her so sweetly? It must be a sign of love…

"I knew it! You really did find someone special!" Lily teased her son. "Okay, yes! I love Peaches! Now will you tell me how I can get her attention already?!" The male impatiently asked with a red face. "Okay son. I'll tell you everything I know about girls. And with someone as sweet as that, I'll be sure to tell you a LOT." Grinned Lily.

"Well first off…it sounds like she really likes you a lot." The older mammoth added.

"Well I don't know… I mean the last time we saw each other was at the Apple Tree, and her Twin Uncles Crash and Eddie found out about her secret with me. So they just started laughing at Peaches and kept on teasing her. I felt real bad for her… Ever since that happened…I don't even know if she likes me anymore…" Sighed Apples.

Lily glared at her son. She thought that he was overreacting. And yes he was. Because it is already quite clear that Peaches loves him back. But he just thinks that she doesn't, since Crash and Eddie found out. He feels that she is too embarrassed and humiliated to show her face to him again. Even though she had already gotten over that horrible pain.

"Son…you can't give up on her way too soon. You don't know whether she stopped liking you or not, and I'm sure that she still loves you back." Lily explained, trying to cheer her son up. Apples looked up to his mother, with a bit more of hope and determination in his eyes. Perhaps what she said is true…but he wasn't so sure if there were any promises that she is giving him about Peaches loving him back. But, he decided to just continue listening to his mother.

"You've probably heard all the talk about girls loving to get gifts and stuff for them, right? Well that's not the right kind of advice. Peaches probably does like to get gifts, but that's not the main thing about you that she is accepting, Apples." Explained Lily.

"It's not?" The young mammoth asked, a bit confused from what he was hearing. He's seen all sorts of other girls get charmed by boys when they give them gifts. So how could this kind of advice help him out? Is it really the kind of advice that he needs to make a good impression on his female counterpart?

"She will only accept you, and your kind soul, Apples." Lily grinned. "She…will…?" Apples asked, starting to smile with determination a little bit. "Of course she will! Just look at those two love squirrels over there!" Lily shouted, pointing her trunk over to Scrat and Scratte, who were nuzzling each other lovingly, and kissing each other passionately. Apples just couldn't help but cock an eyebrow and give the couple an awkwardly starring face.

"I know that she loves you, and will only accept you for you. Just be yourself, and grow a closer bond with her, and go for it." His mother grinned with a sweet face. Apples's pupils shook and he smiled in awe. His mothers advice seemed to be very helpful. But then he thought, wait a minute…will Peaches really accept him for who he is? 'Cause every other female animal that he saw, never ended up with its male counterpart by the male being himself. He only saw them give gifts, flirt, and do absolutely NOTHING with acting like themselves. The male quickly decided to reject Lily's advice.

"I'm sorry mom…but I just can't accept it." Lily gasped. "What?! Why, peanut?" "Because for every other girl that I've seen, only ended up with the male for gifts, and not being themselves…" Her son sighed.

"But didn't you hear what I had JUST said?! Look at that squirrel couple over there! I can already tell that those two ended up together with each other, because that gray squirrel was just being himself!" Lily yelled, trying to convince the young mammoth.

"How do you know?! You've never even seen them get together!" Apples sternly yelled at his mother. Lily's eyes just shot open. She knew that her son was right. She had never actually seen them get together. But she can somehow tell that Scrat and Scratte got together because Scrat was just being himself, and that's why she loves him.

"But honey!" Apples rudely interrupted his mother. "Forget it mom! I'm not gonna take your advice! Peaches will never accept me for who I am! I'm just gonna have to keep giving her gifts, and everything! Because it's the only way she'll ever want to be with me!" The male sternly yelled. "Apples…" Lily whispered with tears filling up her beautiful brown eyes.

Apples just let a sigh. "I'm gonna go to bed right now. And in the morning when I see Peaches, I'm gonna just give her another gift. So please just leave me alone for now, will ya mom?" He glared. Lily quietly gasped with sadness in her eyes, then watched her son walk over to a tree, and lay right next to it to fall sound asleep.

Lily wouldn't accept this though. She knew very well that Peaches will accept Apples for who he is. But Apples doesn't think that at all. But Lily knew that she had to convince her son into knowing the truth…

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Poor Apples…let's all hope that he'll understand that Peaches will accept him for who he is… =( Next Chapter will come when I can think of what will happen! I have some plans in mind for it, but it also might need some more information in it. XD Well thank you for reading. Please Review this Chapter! This seems to be my most popular story yet! Well besides my sad ScratxScratte Story. XD I WILL WORK ON THE SEQUEL TO THAT STORY I PROMISE! Just not too soon! XD Review please! Thank you…!!! ^^***


	6. The Truth MUST be told!

***I..I…um…s-sorry for the long wait everyone. I just had a lot of trouble thinking about what would happen in the Next Chapter. But luckily I was able to come up with something. =) So yeah…I don't own any of the Characters because they belong to Blue Sky Studios and 20****th**** Century Fox. But I do own Apples and Lily. (Man that's cool to say. XD) Enjoy and Review as usual.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 6: The Truth MUST be told!**

Out in the Beautiful Spring Evenings, Peaches the Young She-Mammoth, laid leisurely on the ground, starring at the beautiful dew drops dripping off the grass.

She could feel the occasional breeze of the Warm Wind, blowing through her face. She watched the Boughs on the Tree's sway in the Sunset. Everything had seemed quite peaceful for her this evening.

From a bit of a far distance away from the young Mammoth, Peaches's Male Counterpart Apples watched her relax on the ground. He held up a fist with his small trunk, along with a worried expression, and an anxiety feeling inside of him.

"What should I do to impress her?" He whispered to himself. That was when he heard the sudden noise of two squirrels squeaking behind his back. It was Scrat and Scratte starring at one another affectionately.

Scrat unaware of holding up his acorn in the air, had his acorn swiped out of his claws by a small trunk. It was Apples.

"Thank you!" The male greeted, claiming that Scrat held out his claws to offer him his acorn. The squirrel was just speechless when he watch the mammoth walk off with his acorn. Scrat also stammered quietly, as Scratte just put her claw on his shoulder, as if she were saying, "Get over it, Scrat. It's a dang acorn." (AN: Hannah Montana Reference.) Scrat just held his head down in shame and agony.

Apples took a deep breath, held his head high in determination, then shouted, "Peaches!" It was enough to grab Peaches's attention, and to make her blush. "Hi, Apples!" She joyfully greeted her Male Counterpart.

"Um…hi! I…I…I…I…I" Apples was too nervous and embarrassed to finish his sentence, so instead he just stammered like a fool.

"Yes? Yes? What is it?" Peaches asked, a little bit impatient. "I…I…I…got you a…p-present…" Apples said, with a hint of anxiety in his voice. He held out his trunk to reveal an acorn wrapped around it.

Peaches just cocked an eyebrow. Is an acorn really that good enough to be intriguing to her? Although she didn't seem to care about the acorn much anyway. She did pity Apples quite a bit for getting so worked up about the gift that he would get for her.

The Male gave Peaches a worried and disappointed frown. "Y-you don't like it?" He asked, shuddering to hear the response that his Female Counterpart would say to him.

"Oh no, Apples! It's not that at all!" Peaches protested. "I just don't really need a gift ya know." Apples's eyes widened. He expected Peaches to only care about the gift after what he has seen from other animals. However…he felt quite ecstatic to see his Female Counterpart to not take interest in the gift, but only him.

"I'm just glad that I get to see you!" Peaches said, grinning reassuringly at the young Male.

Apples blushed. "Really…? Um…thanks…" He bashfully said. Peaches smiled sweetly at her Male Counterpart, along with a low yet tender chuckle.

"Is it okay if I just toss it out?" The Female asked with a nervous smile. Apples laughed. "Sure, why not?" So she tossed out the acorn with her trunk, with the acorn rolling on the ground all the way over to Scrat and Scratte's young, and headstrong son, Scart.

**(AN: Yay!!! My other Ice Age OC Scart made an appearance! ^^ Since I made up that this happened a few years after the 3****rd**** Movie, Scart is 4 Years Old on here. Only 1 Year before my other Ice Age OC Scarrete is born! =D)**

The young Saber Tooth Squirrel randomly pulled out a hammer, that is a rock tied to a stick, then smashed the acorn in front of him. **(AN: He hates acorns. Lol)**

Scrat held out his hand with a very freaked out face, along with being too speechless to say anything to his son. Scratte just smile, and gave her mate a good pat on the back. Even though it did not cheer up the Male one bit.

From a somewhat small distance from the young Mammoth Couple, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Diego, and Buck, were all spying on them, even though they knew that Peaches would NOT be too delighted by their foolish doing.

"Awww…look at them guys! They're in love!" Crash foolishly cooed.

"Awww…! I knew that those two would end up together someday!" Eddie said, grinning.

"Me too! Peaches and Apples are so cute together! They, complete each other!" Sid cheerfully said, forming a circle with his claws.

"Love is a many splendid emotion, mates." Grinned Buck.

"You guys are all idiots." Diego said flatly. "They haven't ended up together just yet, they're just talking to each other right now." The Saber corrected everyone.

And Diego was right. Crash, Eddie, Sid, and Buck, were all of course wrong. Peaches and Apples were just talking to each other right now. Or at least Peaches. Apples was just making a fool out of himself out there.

"C'mon. Let's wanna get a closer look, bro." Eddie said, smiling at his brother. And with that, the twin posse ran up to get a closer view of the Young Mammoth Couple, and to hear them in a better sound.

"Guys!" Diego snapped at the posse. But of course they didn't listen to him as usual. Sid and Buck agreed with the twins however.

"Well, why don't we join them, aiy, Siddy boy?" Buck teased the Sloth.

"Oh, I'd be MORE than happy to join them!" Sid grinned with excitement.

The two animals ran off with Crash and Eddie, to rudely eavesdrop the poor Young Mammoth Couple. Diego just let out a sigh of defeat, and gave himself no choice but to join in with the foolish stalkers. This normally isn't the kind of thing that the Saber would relish in doing. But if he saw the others do it, he felt as though he had no other choice.

"So, Apples, what've you been doing the past few days?" Asked a curious Peaches.

"Oh…I…uh…um…" The Male was still too shy and embarrassed to make a response. His secret feelings for her always seem to get the best of his heart.

"Well…you know…uh…stuff…" Apples lied to the Female to stop looking like a fool in front of her.

Peaches cocked an eyebrow. 'Why is he acting so weird?' She thought.

"Okay…?" The young Female awkwardly said.

"Um…Peaches…does your dad know about any of this? Ya know, with us meeting each other every afternoon?" The young Male curiously asked his Female Counterpart.

Peaches remained silent. She knew that her parents Manny and Ellie did not know about any of this. If she ever told them, then they would punish her severely. But due to her tender love in Apples, she wanted to tell him the hidious truth about all of this.

"Well…the truth is, Apples…" Apples nodded his head along with his eyes wide open in excitement, awaiting the awful truth that he was about to hear.

"My Parents…don't know about any of this. Just my friends…" Apples's eyes shot open with shock and disbelief, while Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck, all gasped with shock and fear.

"Guys! Did you just hear that?!" Cried Crash. "I know! Apples is a total coward! I can't believe how shy he is, for not admitting his feelings!" Eddie shouted, not being completely on the subject.

Crash, Sid, Diego, and Buck, slowly turned their heads to the young possum, with dull expressions on their faces, knowing that Eddie was completely wrong about what they had just heard.

"What?" The possum asked, foolishly not knowing why they were starring flatly at him.

"That's not the point!" Diego yelled sternly at the possum.

"Yeah! The main point is that Peaches finally told Apples that Manny and Ellie know nothing of this love rumor!" Buck corrected. Eddie finally understood.

"Ohhh…now I see." He remained silent in an understanding state, until he grabbed onto his brother, and cried, "THEN WE'RE DOOMED!!!"

"C'mon, we gotta scoot closer to 'em!" Ordered Sid.

The Gang took small, quiet, and slow steps over to where the young mammoth couple were standing. They all tried their best to stay out of their sight.

"Why don't your Parents know about any of this?! I mean my mom knows, and she's not complaining about it at all!" Yelled Apples. Peaches laid her head down, with a sad and disappointed expression.

"Maybe it's because you don't have strict parents…" She muttered in a monotone. The Male was perplexed by what he heard. "What?"

"Well, you see…my Parents are awfully strict. Especially my Dad. And if I ever told them about me being with you, then they would punish for life. And what's worse is that…I'll probably never be able to see you again…" Peaches said, starting to tear up.

"So…if you told them, then…we may never see each other again?" The Male asked, with a hint of depression in his voice. The Female slowly nodded her head. Apples remained silent, with a surprised and sad expression.

He himself did not want to lose Peaches. He already gained secret feelings for her right after they first met. He even thought about what his mother said with Peaches liking him for who he is, and not a gift. And after the traggic news that he had just heard from his Female Counterpart, he began to wonder…should he tell her his feelings? He just didn't know…

"Peaches…there's something…that I need to tell you…" Said Apples. Peaches's eyes widen. "What is it, Apples?" She curiously asked her Female Counterpart.

Diego and the Gang, were only scooting closer to the couple when they heard Apples bring up that subject.

"Well…we may have known each other for a short time, but…" "Yeah?" Peaches asked, eager to hear what her Male Counterpart was going to say.

"I think that a new and cheerful me has just been unleashed when I first met you." Apples said, blushing.

Peaches blushed as well as him. "Um…really?" "Y-yeah…" The Male bashfully responded.

Diego and the Gangs eyes grew big once they heard what Apples had said. They believed that it had to be Apples finally confessing his love for Peaches. So they scooted in closer.

"Well…um…it may have been a short time yes, Apples, but I also feel as if I-" But Peaches was rudely interrupted when she felt Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck, all behind her back. She grew a dull expression on her face, in a way of showing that she knew that it as her family. She slowly turned her head to them, with a dull look, and sarcastically asked, "Can I…help you boys?"

Diego and the other's eyes grew big with embarrassment and fear for Peaches's menacing glare towards them. They all backed away and began stammering, until Sid came up with an excuse.

"We just wanted to get…uh…a better view of the Sunset!" The Sloth lied. The others understood what he was saying.

"Uh…yeah! That's right!" Lied Buck.

"Yeah! We were just trying to get a better view of that sunset!" Crash lied. "And boy is it a beauty!" Eddie lied, with a nervous smile along with the others.

"Uh-huh." Peaches sarcastically nodded her head.

"Sorry for the interruption there, Apples. You were saying?" The Female politely asked.

"Well, what I was trying to say was that-" Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck, all turned their backs on the couple to leave them in privacy. But they all gasped with fear, when they saw Manny and Ellie coming their way. So they automatically rushed back over to Peaches, to warn her that he Parents were here.

"Peaches!" The Group shouted. Peaches began to grow irritated with them. She clinched her teeth, and sternly said, "Not now, guys! Can't you see that Apples is trying to tell me something?!"

But her Family wouldn't listen. They only wanted to give her a warning. Because if they come over here and find out the big secret the Peaches has been hiding from them for a somewhat long time now, they would blow a gasket.

"But this is important!" Cried Sid. "I said not NOW, Sid!" Peaches yelled in an irritated tone.

"But your Parents are here!" Yelled Eddie. "Not-what?!" Peaches changed the subject; turned her head with an expression of fear and shock, when she just heard what Eddie had yelled. The Female looked up ahead to notice her Parents. And unfortunately, that yelp that Eddie had just made, grew the two Mammoth's attention towards their daughter.

"Peaches?!" Cried Manny. "Dad!" Cried Peaches. "Peaches!" Cried Ellie. "Mom!" Cried Ellie. "Mom? Dad?" Asked Apples.

Eddie accidentally pushed Crash. "Ellie!" He cried. "Eddie!" Moaned Crash. "Crash! Eddie!" Diego sternly yelled. "Fruity!" Cried Buck. "Buck!" Peaches yelled, glaring at the Weasel. "Diego!" Yelled Manny. "Manny!" Cried Diego. "Apples!" Cried Peaches.

Sid then randomly interrupted everyone, and chanted, "Sid!"

Everyone turned their heads toward the Sloth, while starring at him awkwardly.

"What? Everyone else shouted each other's names!" Sid said, with a nervous grin.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***OH NO!!!!! Manny and Ellie found out about Apples and Peaches!!! DX It was a short Chapter, I know. But you should at least be happy that I made an update, alright? XD Listen everyone, I've REALLY been stressing out about my Writing Skills these days. For one thing, everyone has been wanting me to update these days, and I've been trying my best to come up with an idea for the next Chapter. And I'm ALWAYS trying to look for ways to describe everything in a magnificent style like everyone else's stories. Because for almost every story that I have read, have always had such amazing writing skills and ways of description. Also because I've noticed that each new Chapter that I have written, have only gone down on my writing skills. Because the first few Chapters were very descriptive. Plus I have a friend who ALWAYS wants great description, which only puts more pressure on me. And each time I look up a word, it helps, but then I'm never able to remember that word, leaving my Writing Skills to be poor. I'm REALLY stressing out about my Writing Skills right now, so the next Chapter is most likely NOT gonna be updated anytime soon. I feel as though I need to have great Writing Skills in order to continue. And it also worries me, because almost everyone who has read my story have wanted it to be updated. So I'm really in a big dilemma here. I'm really sorry. I just feel like my Writing Skills are complete crap compared to the other stories that I have read. I feel VERY left out a LOT of times. But anyway…just Review it…and also be sure to give me some time for the next Chapter, since a lot of people tell me that I lack skill in writing… That only makes me feel like a terrible writer though… (T_T) Review anyway though…***


	7. The Secret's Out!

***Little faster than I expected it to be. But just not TOO fast. XD Can't wait to see how THIS Chapter turns out. (O_o) Leave a Review for it please.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 7: The Secret's Out!**

Peaches did not ask for this. She did not ask for this at ALL. Just when Apples was about to tell her his true feelings for her, Manny and Ellie had to come by and ruin the moment for her. How was she going to explain this all to them though? Especially her father…

"Peaches, what's going on?! Why are you with another mammoth about your age?!" Manny demanded to know the truth.

"Peaches, who is this mammoth? And what's going on here?!" Ellie as well as Manny, demanded to know the truth.

"Mom! Dad! I…what are you doing here?!" Cried Peaches.

"We were on our way looking for you, and then we found you over here with another mammoth!" Yelled Manny.

"Peaches…will you explain what's going on here?" Ellie asked, with a suspicious expression on her face.

The young Female had no choice but to tell her parents the truth. If they had just found out what's going on now…then it is best to just be honest with them, and tell them the truth.

"Okay…I'll tell you…" Peaches finally gave in.

"When I first walked over to the Apple Tree to get an apple, I ran into Apples who helped me get the apple off the tree since I couldn't get it. Then after a while, I started coming over to that same spot to meet up with him. Then Crash and Eddie found out about it, then they told Sid, Diego, and Buck about it. They promised that they wouldn't tell you guys about it, and they did keep that promise. But then you guys showed up and…well now you know… This is Apples." Peaches properly introduced.

Manny gave Apples a glare. "So your Apples, huh?" He asked with a tone of suspicion.

"Uh…yeah! I'm Apples! Nice to meetcha!" The young Male grinned.

Manny just gave him another glare, than turned to his daughter with a stern glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this, Peaches?" He strictly asked.

The young Female's eyes began to fill up with tears. "Dad, I'm sorry! It's just that it I ever told you about this, then I know that you wouldn't except it!"

"If you told me, than I wouldn't be as furious with you as I am now!" Manny argued.

"Ha! Look who's talking! You'd be furious even if I did tell you in the first place!" Peaches argued back.

"What you have been hiding is serious, Peaches! You're hanging out with some other male mammoth, who looks like he could be your boyfriend!" Yelled Manny.

Apples and Peaches let out a blush as red as a rose. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" Peaches protested. "She's NOT my girlfriend!" Apples protested as well.

Manny turned to the young Male. "Hey! You stay out of this, Stem!" He sternly ordered.

Peaches stood up to defend her love. "Leave him alone, dad!" Manny just ignored what she said.

"Peaches, I don't want you to be anywhere near this guy ever again." He ordered. The young Female's eyes widened with sadness and shock.

She did not feel ecstatic about any of this at all. She didn't expect this day to come soon…the day…when she wouldn't get to see her secret love interest, Apples…

On the other hand, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck, all stood up for her.

"Manny! Just because she never told you, doesn't mean you can just put her down like that!" Sid yelled, pointing a claw at the mammoth.

"That's right!" Crash nodded his head in agreement.

"You can't do this to Peaches, because she LOVES him!" Eddie argued.

Peaches and Apples both widened their eyes with their faces growing redder than ever before.

Apples turned his head to the young Female Counterpart of his. "You…love me…?" He asked, smiling a bit.

The Female slowly turned her head with a completely red face, slowly nodding her head.

Apples gasped. 'So…my mom was right…' He thought.

Apples felt horrible about this. He realized what a fool he had been for ignoring what his mother had said about Peaches liking him for who he is. Now he knew…that Peaches loved him for not all the gifts he gave her…but only himself… He knew now…that she loves him for who he is… But he also knew that he must apologize to Lily for not listening to her.

"Hmph! A much more great reason to why you won't be able to see him anymore!" Yelled Manny.

"Manny!" Ellie sternly shouted.

"Shut up, dad!" Ordered Peaches. "You will not tell me to shut up, young lady!" Her father yelled sternly.

"Stop torturing her like that, Manny!" Ordered Diego. Manny turned his head to the Saber with a glare.

"Was I talking to you?!" He yelled.

"Well Manny, Fruity is right! Ya can't just trea' her lie' trash!" Buck sternly yelled.

"All of you stay out of this!" Ordered a furious Manny.

"Stem, you're going back home to where you belong!" The angry mammoth ordered.

"But I-" Before Apples could make an excuse, Manny made a stomp with his foot, causing the poor young mammoth to run off.

His tears showing the emotion of his broken heart, wisped away into the wind, with him saying in his head, 'I'm sorry…Peaches…'

"Apples…" Peaches whispered with depression.

Manny turned to his daughter. "You're coming with us." He said, glaring. Peaches just gave her father a glare, and decided to walk back home with them. As well did the others.

Crash and Eddie ran up to Peaches, and climbed on her small tusks. Sid, Diego, and Buck, did the same.

"We're sorry, Peaches…" The group apologized. The young mammoth just let out a sigh of depression, while her mother Ellie just looked at her, feeling sorry for her daughter.

Then when she turned her head, she noticed that her mate Manny, was not just furious…he was sad… Ellie could tell it by the look in his eyes.

Even though Manny grew furious with Peaches for what she has done, it is only his way of showing that he cares. And now he feels that he has been too hard on her, causing his daughter to hate him…

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Awww…Peaches and Apples…forbidden love… (T_T) And what's worse is that Peaches just admitted that she loves him, and Apples didn't get the chance to say the same! (TToTT) Let's just hope that the PeachesxApples pairing will come back in the later Chapters… WHOO-HOO!!! I finished this all at School today! d(w)b I'll upload the next Chapter if I can think of what happens next! I'm sure I will though! ;D Please leave a Review as usual! ^^***


	8. Their Immortal

***I've noticed that everyone has been loving this story ever since I posted it! I got 25 Reviews all in 3 weeks or so! That's a new record for me! ^^ I'm so glad that you all like it, so I decided to put up the next Chapter now! XD Enjoy and leave another Review! ;D***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 8: Their Immortal**

Tears ran down the Male's face. Just when things seemed like they were going great, Apples didn't get the chance to tell his Female Counterpart/Secret Love, Peaches about his true feelings for her.

Every single tear drop that dripped right out of the Male's eye, wisped away into the wind forming the most depressing way of showing his poor broken heart.

Apples was dying to go back to Peaches and tell her his feelings, but right after her Father, Manny rejected him, he just couldn't go back and show his face to her…

The Male had made his way back to his home, and over to his Mother, Lily.

He fell into his Mother's trunk, crying emotionally.

"Mom…! Mom…!" The Young Mammoth cried.

Lily looked concerned. "Wh-what's the matter, sweetheart?!"

"It's Peaches! Her…her Father just banned me from ever seeing her again, now that she's been caught with me!" Cried Apples.

"Wh-what?! How could he blow off a sweetie like you?!" The Female demanded to know the truth.

"I-I don't know!" Apples screamed. "But…I think that it might have something to do with a special love bond between us…"

Lily looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Apples looked scared. It seemed as though he had something to tell his mother…

"You…were right about Peaches…" He whispered.

"Huh?" Lily still did not seem to understand what he was explaining to her.

"She…really does like me…for who I am…" The young mammoth finally remarked.

Lily's eyes widened to what he has said.

"But I…didn't even get the chance to tell her my feelings…" Apples said, lowering his head down in sadness and shame.

Lily seemed to feel her son's pain and sorrow. "Oh, honey…" The Female wrapped her trunk around her son, and closer to her heart to cheer up Apples.

Apples wrapped his small trunk around half of his Mother's neck, and began sobbing on her fur.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Peaches could not take any more of this. This pain was just too real. There was just something's that Time could not erase for her.

**(AN: Those are the lyrics to the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. That is why the Chapter is called "Their Immortal" due to Apples and Peaches's pain and sorrow.)**

Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, and Buck, all watched the poor mammoth suffer on the ground. She kept tossing and turning with sorrow at the very thought of never being able to see Apples again. Especially after she admitted her feelings for him…

"Poor Fruity…" Buck sighed, feeling sorry for the young mammoth.

Diego thought of an idea. "Hey, maybe we can cheer her up a bit."

The group made their way over to the young mammoth. Sid grabbed a broken icicle on the ground, and moved right in front of Peaches to show her a little comedy act.

"Hey, Peaches, look at this." The sloth put the two fat non pointy ends on his neck, gagging and hyperventilating as if he was dying from sticking the icicles in his neck.

Peaches rolled her eyes at his typical Sid behavior however, and just continued to ignore them, thinking about Apples with deep pain and sorrow.

Sid slowly placed the icicles down from his neck, and began to feel sorry for poor Peaches again.

"Fruity…we're really sorry that it didn't work out for you and Fruita back there…" Buck apologized.

Peaches sniffled. "It's not your fault guys…it's my Dad's… He's always so strict and overprotective! Ugh, I hate it when he's like that! Why did I have to be born from a strict father anyway?!" The young mammoth pouted.

Crash and Eddie slowly waved their hands near Peaches to calm her down. "There, there, Peaches." Said Crash.

"Just calm down now, okay?" Ordered Eddie.

"How can I come down, if I can't ever see the boy who I fell in love with after he helped me take off that Apple on the Tree?! And now he knows that I love him!" Growled Peaches.

"Peaches, if you want to change all this, then why don't you just go ahead and tell Manny all about this?" Diego asked, giving the furious young mammoth advice.

Peaches was about to sway her trunk at the ground to let all her anger out, until she realized what the Saber had said, and calmed down to take his advice.

"Ya know what, Diego? You're right. I'm gonna have a talk with Dad, and convince him to let me see Apples again." Peaches glared, clinching her teeth.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Peaches made her way over to her mother and father, who was organizing the Ice Mobile that he made for Peaches before she was born.

The Female's voice broke the silence. "Dad…we need to talk." But Manny ignored her.

Ellie on the other hand, gave Manny a glare. "What do you want to talk about, honey?" Ellie reassuringly asked her Daughter.

"Well…it's about Apples…" Manny's eyes widened, along with pausing in his place once he heard what his Daughter had brought up.

"I came here to apologize…" Said Peaches.

Manny walked over to her with a glare. "Well in that case, apology NOT accepted."

Peaches responded with a snarl. "What's your problem anyway, Dad?!"

"My problem is Stem!" The older mammoth sternly yelled. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this before, Peaches?!"

"Because you would never accept me being with him, even if I told you about it in the first place!" Peaches yelled, pointing her trunk at her Father.

"Even if I wouldn't have accepted him, you STILL should've told me!" Manny argued.

"But I care about him very much, Dad! It's like as if you don't even care about my happiness and that you just want to crush it into tiny little pieces!" Peaches dramatically explained.

Ellie gave her Daughter a glare. "Peaches, that's no way to talk to your father!"

"Mom!" The young female groaned.

"Peaches, you're never going to see Stem ever again, and that's final!" Manny sternly yelled.

"But Dad!" Before Peaches could continue, her Father interrupted her. "No, Peaches! Not another word!"

Peaches gave her Father a glare. "Okay, ho about two?" She tried to hold back in the tears from her broken heart, but then she finally let out, "I hate you!" and ran off crying.

"Peaches!" Ellie called out.

"Peaches, you better get back here!" Ordered Manny.

But there was no response. Peaches was COMPLETELY heartbroken. If only her stubborn Father could see how heartbroken and depressed she was…then he'd actually understand her feelings…

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Yes, it was short. But you should at least be happy that I updated right? XD I'm gonna try my best and think about what's gonna happen in the next Chapter soon, okay? ;) Anyway, thank you SO much for all the Review's that you have given me everyone. I've never got too many Reviews on most of my stories, so thanks. It really means a lot guys. =) Leave another Review please! ^^***


	9. No longer a little Mammoth

***I'm sorry to say this everyone, but…YAY!!! IT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! XDDD Just leave a Review as usual. XD***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 9: No longer a little Mammoth**

Peaches cried harder than she ever could before. Her tears kept wisping away into the warm breeze of the wind. Her heart was torn apart just like a sheet of paper. Her father had never been so cold-hearted and selfish.

The young mammoth ran past the trees, across the fields, and into a cold, dark, and dank cave.

She coiled herself up at the very end of the cave, shivering from the horrible temperature that the cave holds.

She laid leisurely on the ground, with her tears rushing through her cheeks, and flowing right to the cold cave floor.

Peaches wanted to be with Apples so badly…but with her cold-hearted father in the way…she couldn't.

However…in a certain kind of way…she almost felt guilty for saying such cruel words to her father. Even though he was being a jerk, she knew that she could never have said something as cruel as that.

But she just couldn't show up from out of the cave…at least…not now…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Manny continued organizing the Ice Mobile that he made for Peaches a long time ago before she was born.

The Mammoth starred at it, already picturing Peaches from when she was just a little baby laughing and having a great time. He smiled thinking of all the nostalgic memories that he held in his heart. But they were rudely interrupted by the sound of Ellie's voice that broke the silence.

"Manny, we need to talk." The she-mammoth said, glaring.

"Just hold on, Ellie." Manny remarked, continuing to organize the Ice Mobile.

"Oh no." Ellie said, glaring. "You're not gonna try to avoid this subject, Manny. It's about Peaches. We need to talk about her life with Apples."

Manny just gave his mate a glare. "If it's about Peaches and Stem, then I don't want to talk about it." The mammoth said, turning away.

"Manny, this is serious. Peaches is completely heartbroken right now, due to your rule of keeping her away from Apples. We NEED to talk about this." Ellie convinced.

"Forget it." Manny sternly said. "She's too old for that guy anyway."

"But that's just it, Manny! Peaches is not a little girl anymore!" Right when the she-mammoth mentioned that true statement, Manny paused completely with his eyes wide open.

Did he just hear what he think he heard? Yes he did. Peaches is growing up, and she is no longer his little girl. But Manny never seemed to find that rather intriguing.

However, the mammoth decided to turn to his mate to listen to what she had to say. It sounded quite important from what he had heard. But this conversation will not be too bountiful to him.

"What…did you just say…?" The mammoth asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Manny…just listen to yourself! Your treating Peaches like a little girl! You won't let her go anywhere near Apples, because you just don't want her to grow up." Ellie explained, telling the truth about everything within Manny.

Manny tried to hold in the fact that she was telling the truth. "Th-that's none of your concern, Ellie!"

The she-mammoth snapped back at her mate. "Yes it is, Manny! Peaches is not just your daughter, she's my daughter too. And if we're gonna talk about her and Apples, then we're gonna have to talk about her change in age."

Manny flinched at what he had heard, and finally gave in to what his mate had assured him to do.

"Alright. What about her age?" The Male curiously asked the Female.

"Manny…do you remember the time when we were in Dinotopia, and when Peaches was first born?" Manny nodded his head in response to the she-mammoth.

"Well today…Peaches is no longer a little girl, Manny. Peaches is growing up. She's getting closer to the age where she needs a mate. You're only taking her away from Apples because you don't want her to grow up so fast." Ellie explained the real truth about everything, causing her mate to sadly look over his shoulder.

"I know that you didn't want her to be so sad like that. I could already tell by the look on your face when you told Peaches to come back with us." Manny widened his eyes in response.

"It's time to face the facts, Manny. Peaches is growing up. And if you want to make her happy, then you would let her be with Apples." Ellie said, trying to convince Manny into letting Apples be with his Daughter.

Manny did not respond at all. However…it was obviously because he knew that Ellie as right. Peaches is growing up, and there will be a day where she doesn't need her parents anymore, and she can go out on her own to find herself a mate. But it looks like she already has found a love interest for herself…

Perhaps it would be better and more bountiful if he let her be Peaches mate. The young mammoth may be grown up, but she's not old enough to go out on her own just yet. So perhaps it would all be okay if Peaches is with Apples, because she could be happier, and Manny wouldn't lose her yet anyway. This wouldn't be something that Manny would relish in doing, but he also felt as though he just couldn't accept the older Peaches, when yet…he wants her to be happy. The mammoth just didn't know what to choose…

Ellie decided to give her mate a chance, however. "Look, I'll give you a chance to decide, okay? You may have until dawn to think about it, okay, honey?"

Manny did not speak still. He only nodded his head in response due to all the true facts that his mate had told him.

"Alright. But for right now…we need to go find Peaches… She couldn't have run off too far now." Ellie said, glimpsing around the wide spaces of the valley.

"Let's go get my Brothers, along with Diego and the others." The she-mammoth quickly remarked.

"And by the way, Manny…" Manny lifted his head a little as soon as his mate spoke. "Apples cares about Peaches very much, right? Well, if he does…then he'd wanna know about this, right? So we're gonna have to tell him about this, since he should be involved in Peaches's pain and sorrow." Ellie explained.

Manny once again nodded his head in agreement without saying a word.

Ellie watched as Manny stood there is pain and sorrow. She knew that he knew she was right, and now that she has given him such a tough decision, he only had a more complex time to figure it all out.

Apples wasn't such a bad mammal, and Manny knew that. He obviously just didn't want him anywhere near Peaches since he knew that she loved him, and that he would lose her if they mated. Peaches isn't THAT old enough to mate, but he's pretty sure that she and Apples's destinies will be intertwined with each other when they grow up.

Manny wanted to find Peaches however. No matter how old she is, or how much she has betrayed him with foul lies…he needed to find the mammoth that he worked hard on taking care of…the one…whom he loved…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the shades of the dark and cold cave, Peaches lay leisurely on the hard rocky floor, shivering from the temperature that this sinister cave holds. Her tears flowing on the floor with the loud sounds of dew drops from the caves ceilings dripping to the floor.

From the outside of the cave, Scrat and Scratte's young son, Scart, frolicked across the fields, with a peaceful expression. However, he stopped his actions when he heard the sound of Peaches whimpering with a tone of fear.

He did not know what he was expecting to see, so just to be safe, he sniffed the ground to lead himself to the lone mammoth, and make sure that it wasn't a predator of his.

When he turned to the cave entrance, he spotted Peaches lay there crying with tears of a broken heart.

Scart felt bad for the young mammoth, he was just about to help her out, until he heard the sound of his mother calling him with a yell.

He took one last look at the poor mammoth, and began to scurry off. But he was stopped when he could hear Peaches crying throughout his tiny ears.

The squirrel took a step near the cave entrance, to see her starring depressingly at him. From the way Scart glimpsed her, her eyes looked like they said, "Please don't leave."

Scart crumbled up a fist from behind his back, then shouted out to Scratte in a way of saying, "I'm gonna spend the night in the cave for now, so you can have dinner without me!"

Scratte just dropped her jaw, but Scrat carefully pushed her away from the path leading to their son, to leave the young squirrel to his task.

Scart nodded his head at Peaches in agreement to help her, causing the young mammoth to smile. Weakly if you might presume. She tried her best to smile, but her broken heart told her to stay in deep pain and sorrow due to all the madness she had faced.

Scart quickly ripped off fields of grass to cover Peaches in them just like a blanket. He scurried his way over to the lone mammoth, then carefully placed the grass bed over her.

Peaches whimpered with a tone of fear, worrying if the squirrel may harm her in a way. But Scart shushed her gently, telling her that she does not need to fear, because he means no harm, and he will stay with her overnight to comfort her.

Peaches gave the squirrel one last smile, then gently closed her eyes, and fell asleep, with dried up tears on her cheeks.

Scart carefully cuddled up next to her, sleeping right by her side as well.

Perhaps a little bit of sleep, will calm Peaches down from the great depression that has happened to her.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***AWWWWWWW! THAT WAS ADORABLE!!! Scart really is a nice little squirrel, isn't he? It looks like Scrat and Scratte raised him very well! XD Now you know why his soon to come little sister loves him so much! He's SO kind! ^^ It seems as though Manny is having a tough time deciding Peaches's future however… =( And I feel so sorry for Peaches and Apples… (T_T) Let's hope that everything works out between Manny and Peaches, along with her and Apples. =) Please leave a Review! I'll update as soon as I can! ;D***


	10. In search of Peaches

***Well, here's the next chapter. I hope it's well written for all of you. Leave another Review please.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 10: In search of Peaches**

From a distance where Manny and Ellie were, Apples laid leisurely on the ground, letting out a melancholy sigh, thinking of Peaches who was unfairly banned from seeing him.

His mother Lily had her trunk wrapped around his fur to comfort him. But not even warmth kindness could cure the poor young mammoth's broken heart.

However, he could hear a familiar call pounding in his ear drum. "Apples!" When the young mammoth looked over his shoulder, he could see the face of Peaches's dear Mother, along with the rest of the herd.

He only responded with a sigh of melancholy, and turned away from them.

Ellie and the herd had made their way over to Apples, hyperventilating when they stopped.

Apples did not look to happy to see the herd. "What do you want?" He asked, with his voice a bit cracked from crying.

Ellie turned to Manny, who had his head held down in melancholy shame. "Manny, do you have something to say to Apples?" Ellie asked, convincing her mate to apologize.

Manny realized what Ellie meant, and was a bit startled at first, until he let out a sigh of defeat, and made his way to Apples.

However, the young mammoth backed away from Manny, scared to hear what he had to say after that huge commotion.

"…Please don't be afraid…Apples…" Apples widened the brown orbs in his eyes from what he had just heard. Did Manny just call him…Apples…? His real name? Not Stem? It couldn't have been true, but it was! But didn't Manny have something against the young mammoth due to being with Peaches?

Apples stood up straight. "Um…I shouldn't be?" He asked, trying to come up with the best response.

Manny slowly shook his head. "No…because I came here to apologize."

Apples nearly gasped. "What…?"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was only acting that way because I didn't want you to be anywhere near my Daughter. But the main reason is because…my Daughter is growing up and it won't be long before she finds a mate, and leaves the herd. I don't wanna lose her too soon…" Manny said in a melancholy tone.

Apples sighed in melancholy, understanding what the mammoth is talking about.

"But it's also because…I guess I started to feel a little jealous…of you with Peaches…" Manny finally told the real truth.

"Oh…sir…" Apples was too stunned and sad to respond. He could actually feel what the bigger mammoth felt. In some ways, even Apples felt hurt by feelings in the way Manny felt…

Manny nodded. "Yeah…and that's why I came here to apologize… I'm sorry for treating you like that, I really shouldn't have been so cruel to you…"

The young mammoth that stood before him, shook his head. "No, sir. It's fine. I should've let you know about me and Peaches, and you just didn't want me to be with her because you love her, right?"

Manny nodded his head in response. "Yeah…" The mammoth nearly whispered.

Ellie cleared her throat, reminding Manny that he has something else to say to Apples.

"Oh yeah, and you can…"

Apples scooted in closer to hear what the mammoth was about to point out.

"You…can mate with Peaches…" Manny finally finished.

Apples widened his eyes, growing a huge grin on his face. His trunk clinged onto Manny's, as he began shaking it rapidly in glee.

"Oh thank you SO much, sir! I promise I'll take great care of Peaches, you won't regret it!" The young mammoth cheered. "But…she won't leave you. Because she still isn't old enough to go with me just yet, as I am not old enough either. She still has time, sir, I mean, Manny. Don't worry…" The young mammoth grinned.

Manny gave him an unforgettable smile. "I know. By the time she grows up, you can mate with her for sure. But listen, I trust you with Peaches. Do you promise you'll take good care of her once you two mate?" Manny innocently asked the young one.

Apples nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

Manny only responded with a smile. Perhaps Apples isn't as bad as he thought he would be. He had such a kind heart, and was far too nice to hold a grudge on Manny. Manny knew that Apples was good enough for Peaches, and that he would never do anything to break her heart. He finally put his full faith in the young mammoth.

"But we've got some bad news about Peaches, Apples." Diego said, with his head held down in shame.

Apples started to gain a worried expression. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Crash and Eddie climbed up Ellie's tusks to speak to Apples. "Well…after Manny and Peaches's little argument…"

Eddie continued for his brother. "Peaches ran away somewhere to cry her eyes out." The possum nervously added.

"What?! No! What'll happen to her?! She could DIE out there!" Cried Apples.

"We know, Fruita! But no need to worry! We'll find Fruity!" Buck yelled with determination.

"No! No! N-" Apples stopped panicked for a minute, growing the slightest awkward expression. "Fruita?"

"Forget that, we gotta go find little Peaches!" Sid butted in.

Apples glared with determination. "Alright! Come on, let's go! I wanna make sure she's safe!"

Before he plodded along with the herd, he made his way over to Lily, to tell her that he needs to go find his love interest.

"Mom, I'm gonna go help Manny and the others find Peaches, okay?"

"Alright, be safe my little apple pie." His mother said, wrapping her trunk around him, as he did the same to her.

With a nod of determination, the young mammoth continued to go along with the herd in search of Peaches.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

So far, this whole search has turned into madness. Peaches was still hiding inside the cave with Scart, and none of the herd caught her by a single sight of their eyes. It seems as though their search, may take a little while longer than they thought it would.

From one field, Buck called out her name. Or in this case…her nickname. "HERE, FRUITY, FRUITY, FRUITY!!! We're so lonely…" He sighed in melancholy**. (AN: LOL I'm pretty sure that most of you remember that line with Rudy. XDDD)**

Sid even tried as well as the others. "PEACHES…!!! PEACHES…!!!"

Everyone kept searching in every single place of the valley, but still no sign of the lost mammoth. Everywhere they looked, she was nowhere to be seen.

Manny, Ellie, and Apples were much more than worried…they were terrified. They were afraid that if they don't find her sooner or later, Peaches could die out there. Or worse, perhaps she is already living above them. At least, that's the main problem that Manny and Apples thought.

But the entire herd was not giving up so easily. They had to find their newest family member no matter what the cost. And Apples must find the young female counterpart of his, to tell her that he loves her.

He knew that this forbidden love could not last any longer. He had to help find Peaches no matter what it takes. He knew…that this search has already just began…for his long lost love…

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***I know that it was short, but just be glad that I updated, okay? XD I'm pretty sure this Chapter wasn't necessarily as well written as the last. But I think I did a pretty good job from the old Chapters. Lol I hope they find Peaches sooner or later! But don't worry! Scart is taking good care of her. ;) I'll update as soon as I can, but be sure to give me some time, okay? =) Review please, but no flames please. Thank you. =D***


	11. Our Truly Madly Deeply Love

***Here's the next chapter at last. I think it's the last chapter. At least I THINK it is. I don't know for sure. XD I hope you enjoy it anyway though, and I hope it's well written for all of you. Please leave a Review, and don't let it be a flame.***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 11: Our Truly Madly Deeply Love**

From the inside depths of the deep, dank, and dark cave, Peaches found herself sleeping peacefully along with Scart sleeping on her back, with the leaf blanket covered on top of the both of them.

The young mammoth could somehow feel the warm feeling of Scart's red and gray coat nuzzled against her light brown fur.

Somehow when Peaches is around Scart…she can't help but feel more comfortable in the dark and fear striking cave.

She laid there coiled up in the corner of the cave, with Scart resting upon her back bones. Taking care of Peaches…was just like taking care of the little sister he is soon to have. **(AN: Another foreshadow for Scarrete. ;D)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

From a not so far distance to where Peaches slept, our Sub-Zero Heroes glimpsed around the area to find the lonesome mammoth.

Still searching high and low, Sid was able to spot a cave up ahead. It was too dark and fade to see, but he felt sure that they should go inside to look for Peaches.

"Hey, guys! I found a cave!" He yelled from a distance.

With the sprint of the Herd's feet, Diego was the first to ask, "What's so good about finding a cave, anyway?"

"Well…I only brought you here because…maybe Peaches is inside here?" The sloth innocently asked the Herd.

Ellie nodded her head in agreement. "I agree. We've checked every place in the valley, so it's only fair that Peaches could be in here."

"Alright, we'll look in here." Said Manny.

Ellie turned to her mate with a glare. "And Manny, by the time we find Peaches, you're gonna apologize to her up close and personal." The she-mammoth reminded her mate.

Manny nodded his head in understanding, and continued to plod along with the Herd into the cold and dark depths of the cave.

Nervously glimpsing around the cave for a little while, Buck was able to spot a familiar small animal up ahead.

This animal…had the most beautiful light brown fur, golden brown hair on her head, gorgeous green eyes, and a name that suits her personality well. It was none other than Peaches…as well as what Manny described, "Round, fuzzy, and sweet" just like her and Ellie.

"It's Fruity!" Chanted Buck.

Apples slowly grew a stunning smile. "No way! Peaches!"

"Peaches!" The sound of a familiar feminine voice echoed through the cave and pounded in Peaches's ear drum.

She slowly awakened her eyes from the call of her mother's voice, as did Scart. The young mammoth along with the squirrel, let out an exhausted yawn with tears in their eyes from just waking up from their relaxing slumber.

Scart slowly slid off Peaches's trunk, scurried over to a small puddle in the corner, took a handful of water, then gently splashed it on the mammoth's face to keep her more wide awake.

When she opened her eyes completely, she spotted Scart grinning bountifully at her. She smiles back, and gets up on her somewhat giant furry feet, to stretch out her body from a goodnights rest.

"Ah, that was some nap, huh, little guy?" She grinned with satisfaction.

Scart only responded with a nod.

Peaches's morning stretch was interrupted by the call of her mother's voice. She grew a slow and stunned grin. "Mom?!"

"Peaches!" Another familiar but deep voice called. This voice…this was the voice that she held a grudge on in her broken heart since the day he separated her from Apples. This voice…was the voice that kept pounding in her head and heart, causing her heart to shatter into a million pieces like glass. It was none other than her father Manny… Her smile only turned into a frown of burning rage.

She grinded her teeth together in frustration nearly whispering, "Dad…"

However, her frown suddenly grew stunned when she noticed who was with the Herd.

This young man…this young man was the mammoth whom she fell head over heels for after their first encounter under an Apple Tree. That boy…was none other than her Male Counterpart and Love Interest, Apples.

"Apples! You're here!" She chanted.

"Peaches!" Chanted Apples.

The young mammoth couple automatically nuzzled each other's cheeks, with their trunks wrapped around their necks.

A small joyful teardrop fell from the couples eyes. They were happy to be together again. Being together with each other…is like putting together the pieces of Peaches's broken heart. Nothing could tear this young couple apart. But with Manny here now…that dream will be torn apart completely…

"What business do you have here, Dad?" The Female asked in an obnoxious manner.

"I came here to…apologize…" Manny replied.

Peaches simply scoffed and rolled her eyes at her father. How can she believe something too good to be true coming out from her own father who banned her from seeing Apples again? Apples meant everything to her…no one…not even Manny could take him away from her…

Suddenly, Scart popped in. Peaches almost forgot that she needed to thank this kind young squirrel.

"Oh, right! Thank you so much for taking care of me, little guy! You're just too kind to ignore anyone, aren't ya?" Teased Peaches.

Scart only caught himself blushing like a pink flamingo, with an embarrassed laughter.

Manny looked perplexed and suspicious. "Who is this?"

Peaches rolled her eyes at his typical paranoid behavior. "This squirrel took care of me all day yesterday when I spent my time CRYING in this cave." She said, trying to convince her father on how miserable she was.

But Manny only responded with a depressed sigh. Even if he agreed to Apples that he can mate with Peaches…he was still afraid. He just couldn't bare to see the fact that the daughter he worked hard on raising is growing up. Peaches leaving him, is exactly like when his first child died from Roshan's Clan. But the mammoth was not going to walk out on his daughter now. He must apologize and tell her what he and Apples agreed to say. Something that he wouldn't normally relish in doing.

"Peaches…I came here to apologize about you and Apples…" He said.

Peaches rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I ran all the way into this cave, because you broke my heart knowing that I couldn't be able to see Apples anymore. And what's worse, was that he now knows that I love him, and I couldn't spend any more time with him. I love Apples."

Apples tilted his head bashfully blushing to his female counterpart's kind words.

"I know you do, and that's why I came to apologize." Manny replied.

Peaches widened the green orbs in her eyes, starring at her father in shock. "What…?" She nearly whispered.

Apples stepped in. "It's true, Peaches. Your dad and I talked about what happened with the both of us, and we both forgave each other."

Peaches shook her head. "How can that be…?"

"Well, I apologized to Apples, telling him that I never should've been so cruel to him. And now…I wanna say the same to you…Peaches…" Manny said, growing a small grin.

His daughter just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father…the one that took a little piece of her heart and shattered it into a million pieces…wanted to apologize for his behavior…? She didn't know if she could believe it… However…she suddenly remembered that she owed her father an apology as well. From that terrifying day when she told Manny that she hated him…and all the lies she told…

"Dad?"

Manny turned his head towards her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry… Ever since I made my first encounter with Apples, I wasn't brave enough to stand up to you and tell you the truth. I knew that you wouldn't except it from the beginning, and that's why I never told you. But…I still never should've done something so awful, or had been so cruel to you. …I'm sorry…Dad…" The young mammoth that stood before him said, as she shed a small tear from her left eye.

Manny widened his eyes, feeling sorry for the poor young mammoth. However, a grin slowly grew on his face, and then gently wrapped his trunk around Peaches.

Stunned by his sudden warm love, Peaches could feel a sudden warm feeling coming from her heart. Manny gently held her closer to him, trying to show his apology for her. This warm and gentle hug…was enough to show Peaches that her father really means it.

She was able to notice that even Manny shed a small tear from the moment. But was it just because he was glad that everything is okay now? No…it was not just that. The mammoth cries for his daughter. Not wanting to leave her so soon…

The young female slowly reached her trunk up to her father's eye to wipe away the tear of sorrow he held in his broken heart.

A stunned expression slowly grew upon the mammoth's face. Peaches responded with a grin to say that she forgives him.

Manny recognized that adorable grin anywhere. That…was the grin that first struck her face when she was born in Dinotopia from her mother, Ellie.

The Herd watched, taken by the heart-warming moment.

Crash and Eddie stood up. "Ya see, Peaches?" Asked Crash.

"We toldja Manny and Ellie would understand!" Eddie said with a smug.

"Because they were blessed to have a daughter like you." Grinned Sid.

"Manny, you got yourself a good kid." Diego said with a grin.

Manny and Peaches let go of each other softly, and smiled with great care and affection.

The young mammoth turned to her friends. "Thanks, everyone." She bowed. "And Dad…I forgive you…"

Manny could only respond with a grin. He was glad the everything was all taken care of, and how gentle and generous Peaches was being. He was quite relieved that his daughter forgives the cold-hearted tasks he made.

Scart grinned with amusement himself, leaving out a sigh. He had hoped that he and his father Scrat would get along just like Peaches and Manny one day. He scurried his way out of the cave, until the young mammoth stopped him in his tracks by the call of her sweet voice. "Hey! Thanks for everything, little guy! You really took great care of me! Heck, you're like a big brother to me! You deserve a little sister!"

Scart put his claw behind his head, blushing and flattered by Peaches's kind compliments. He gave her a wink, and ran off back to his parents that waited for him over night, Scrat and Scratte.

Apples stood there blushing with his head down, afraid to stand up to Peaches and tell her his true feelings. But Peaches was so beautiful to him. She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had never been so smitten, and neither has Peaches. He wanted to tell his female counterpart, but he felt too nervous to see how she would take it.

Crash and Eddie gave each other a nod, then pushed Apples face to face with Peaches.

Surprised and embarrassed, he looked back at the Herd, only to see Buck hold out his hand with a smug and say, "You may speak."

Embarrassed, nervous, and bashful feelings conflicted within the young male, as he glimpsed Peaches smiling at him.

Apples took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Peaches…there's something I need to tell you…"

His female counterpart gave him smug, as if knowing what he was about to say. "And what might that be, my dear Apples?" She teased.

Apples face turned as red as the sun shining upon the heavens in the sky. "Well…I know I've known you for a short time…but…I feel as though a bond between us has been formed…"

"Go on…" The female replied with a smug.

"What I mean to say is…Peaches…I…I…I…I…I"

Manfred was able to notice the mammoth's sudden stammer, and quickly pushed him with his trunk, causing Apples to blurt out, "I LOVE YOU!"

Peaches just gave him a smile of affection. The same smile that she had given him, each time she looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, Apples…"

Apples smiled affectionately at his female counterpart.

His mother was right. Peaches didn't care about all the gifts of showing his love he had given her. She loves him for who he is. Seeing Apples everyday…was the light that made Peaches's darkness disappear.

"Do you promise that…we'll always be together no matter what, Apples?" Asked Peaches.

Apples replied with a promising smile. "Of course. I'll never leave your side. We'll be together forever…"

Peaches sighed affectionately at her male counterpart with a love struck expression.

Crash and Eddie climbed on a rock, with Sid and Buck in the middle of the mammoth couple, who couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"You may nuzzle the bride." They teased.

Peaches and Apples gently grabbed each other's trunks, with them intertwining with each other.

Peaches automatically pulled Apples up to her cheek, affectionately nuzzling it.

Stunned for a few seconds, Apples did the same to her, with grins of affection on their faces.

Manny and Ellie smiled at each other, remembering the exact nostalgic memory they shared when they first mated.

This…was the dawn of a brand new couple. Peaches's wish had finally come true. She had found the mate that she always wanted, and would treasure for a long period of time.

Manny himself, was taken by the moment as well. He was happy that his daughter had found love just like him. And with a softie like Apples…he knew that Peaches would be safe, and that he would never break her heart. Love…is in the air…for a fruit parfait like these two love mammoth's.

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Huh! Well what do ya know? It's not the final chapter! YAY!!!!! XDDD The next Chapter is most likely the final one though. XD But wasn't this Chapter sweet? Peaches and Apples are so cute together! ^^ By the way, if you go to my Profile, and go to the link to my Deviantart Profile and search through my Gallery, you'll see a picture of Apples that I drew! ;D Hope you like it, and I hoped you liked this Chapter too! Leave a Review please! XD***


	12. It was more than Destiny, it was Love

***Here's the next Chapter everyone! I hope it's well written for all of ya, and I hope you enjoy it! This one is the final Chapter, and a real sweet one too. ^^ Please Review!***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peaches's First Love**

**Chapter 12: It was more than Destiny, it was Love**

Underneath the shade's of the cherry blossom apple tree that shined under the sun's beautiful warm fire ray's, Peaches and Apples sat next to each other, with Peaches's head nestled on her male counterpart's furry and soft shoulder.

The young mammoth couple could feel the rush of the warm breeze brush upon their fur with the most soft, gentle, and angelic touch.

The cherry blossoms would gently be blown away by the wind to either fall on the ground, or blow away into another part of the world for another animal to find.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you here, Apples." Peaches said, with a grin.

Apples as well responded with a grin. "I'm glad too, Peaches. It's like meeting under this tree was destiny for the both of us."

The female nodded her head in agreement. "It sure was." She said. "But do you think it could've been more than that?"

Her male counterpart just gave her a shrug. "Who knows? Maybe it was."

Peaches replied with an affectionate giggle. "Well…do you remember that story that you told me…? You know, with the whole apple seed growing deal?" She curiously asked.

Apples looked perplexed. "Hm? Oh, yes! THAT story! The one that my Grandmother told me when I was just a kid!"

Peaches nodded her head with a grin. "Yeah! Could you tell me a little more about that story?" She innocently asked.

Apples put his trunk under his chin, thinking hard about the grand old tale that his Grandmother told him in his childhood. "Hmmm…not much to say… Although…I think there was more to the Apple Seed Tale than that…"

Peaches widened the green orbs in her eyes. "Really? Well, what would that be?"

Apples suddenly remembered more in the old Folktale. "Ah, that's right! Look at the apple tree, Peaches."

His female counterpart looked up at the apple tree, perplexed at what her mate was convincing her to do. "What about it?"

"Well…not only does an apple seed growing mean that you're growing up as well, but it also means that…a new love has blossomed between two young animals." He said, as he turned his head to Peaches with a blush.

His female counterpart widened her eyes with a blush of a bashful and shy emotion. "R-really?"

Apples slowly nodded his head, still blushing from what he had mentioned earlier.

"But…how is that possible? The apple that you first gave me was the last one of the season! So how could-" Apples placed his trunk on Peaches's head to turn it into a direction to reveal an apple sitting atop of a tree branch.

The young mammoth gasped. "No…no way! I guess the Folktale that your Grandmother told you is…true!"

Apples could only reply with a giggle. "I guess so! But do you know what it means?"

His female counterpart turned to him. "No. What?" She asked.

Apples smiled gently at her. "It means…that love has blossomed between us. We are a brand new couple." He said, blushing.

Peaches smiled affectionately at her new mate. "Oh…Apples…"

Her male counterpart turned his head towards her to reveal an affectionate smile on his face.

The both of them intertwined their trunks together with their heads nuzzled against each other in a sign of love and affection.

The old Folktale that Apples had told his mate was true. That apple that hung upon that tree branch…was a sign of a new love that has blossomed between this young mammoth couple. It was more than just destiny…it was love…

A sudden familiar voice interrupted the young couple's romantic moment.

"Peaches!" That voice was none other than her father, Manny. "C'mon! It's time to get going now!"

Peaches nodded her head in understatement. "Okay, dad!" But before she sprinted her way over to her father, she turned to Apples with a smile on her face. "I've gotta go now, Apples."

Her male counterpart nodded his head in understatement. "I need to get going myself. My Mom'll worry at this time of hour. Heh, heh."

Peaches giggled at his silly behavior. "Alright. But do you promise to see me at this apple tree tomorrow?"

The male gave her a wink. "Of course, I will! I promise that I'll see you tomorrow."

Peaches slowly wrapped her trunk around her mate, nuzzling him affectionately, as he did the same.

"Take care, Peaches." He said.

"You too, Apples."

The female began to walk carefully back to her Family, until the sound of her mates voice stopped her. "Hey, Peaches!"

She slowly turned to her mate, confused on why he stopped her.

"I love you." He said with a grin of affection.

Peaches couldn't help but just smile back at her male counterpart. "I love you too."

The young mammoth runs to her father, with the excited pitter patter of her giant round feet. She affectionately wraps her trunk around her father, a grin of affection plastered upon her face.

"Dad, you won't believe the awesome day that I had!" She shouted with glee.

"It sounds like you really enjoyed your time with Apples. Tell me all about it!" Manny said, happily placing his trunk behind his daughter's neck.

Sid smiled gleefully. "Awww…those two make such a cute couple. Wonder if I'll find love like her someday?" He said, hanging his head in thought.

Diego just rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you will, Sid. I'm sure you will…"

"What? It could happen." The sloth replied with a goofy grin on his face.

Peaches gently and affectionately rubbed the sloth's head with her trunk. "It will, Sid. I promise." She said with a grin.

Crash and Eddie climbed upon Ellie's tusks. "Ya see, Peaches?" Said Crash.

"We knew you had a Boyfriend from the start!" Eddie said with a grin plastered upon his face.

The young mammoth playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you were right." She giggled.

"Apples sure is a nice boy, Peaches." Ellie said, grinning.

"He's my mate, what are you gonna do?" Peaches laughed with a smug.

"I'm gonna miss seeing you these days now that you'll be visiting Apples, Peaches." Said Manny.

His daughter giggled playfully. "I'm not really gone, Dad, I'm just gonna be visiting him every day. I'm not too far."

Manny smiled playfully. "I know. I guess it's just hard to accept the fact that ya have a mate now!"

The young mammoth that stood before him, laughed playfully, nuzzling against him affectionately.

"My wife would've loved to see you two love birds together." Said Buck.

Peaches smiled brightly at the dino-hunting weasel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

From a not too far distance from our Sub Zero Heroes, Apples and his mother Lily walked back to their home together, playful laughs heard from them.

"It sounds like you and Peaches are getting along real well!" Lily said, with a grin plastered upon her face.

"We sure are, Mom! I'm so glad I met her. I would've been feeling so lonely right now, if our destiny wasn't intertwined with each other!" The young mammoth laughed.

"Apples…if I look at you two together now…I'd say that you two didn't meet for destiny…I'd say that you two met for love. It was more than just destiny…" Explained Lily.

Her son laughed bountifully. "I know, Mom. I'm just saying that I'm glad I met her."

"And I'm sure she's glad that she met you, Apple-pie."

Apples nodded his head in agreement, thinking about Peaches and the smile that she gave him after they first met each other. Remembering that nostalgic memory, he realized that it wasn't too long ago when the two of them first met. It's like they knew each other since they were young baby mammoth's. But it's like what Lily told him, and what he and Peaches thought…it was more than just destiny…it was love. And this young mammoth shall be remembered as Peaches's First Love…the bond…between a new couple of the world…

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Awwww…such a sweet ending. I'm so glad I finally finished this story. And I'm so glad that all of you enjoyed it! I got over 40 Review's thanks to you guys! I love you guys. XD Perhaps I will make a sequel to this story, and maybe it'll be a SidxOC Story, but with Apples in it. ^^ But what's REALLY gonna excite you all, is the sequel to my other hit fanfic, "Scrat and Scratte's Hearts will go on"! w That's coming up right after this chapter since everyone's so eager to read it! So you can all look forward to that! Thank you so much for reading this story everyone! It really means a lot! So please leave another Review, and I'll see y'all later! Bye-bye! ;D***


End file.
